


You're all I need...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Soft!Fliss, Soft!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs a little reassurance.





	You're all I need...

The sound of Lana crying woke Fliss instantly. She had known Lana was feeling fragile lately and moved down the hall to the room nearest Lana’s, content in the fact most of the household was happy and settled. Lana had never been completely confident that she mattered, even after marriage. 

Fliss had risen and made her way into Lana’s bedroom, hating how tiny and frightened Lana looked, Lana’s gentle brown eyes full of tears even as Fliss crossed to settle on the bed, letting Lana curl into her arms and settle into her lap.

“Oh sweetheart...”

Fliss had murmured, stroking Lana’s hair gently, letting Lana rest curled against her, the sweetness of the hug further sweetened when Lana relaxed, nestling her face into Fliss’ neck with soft purr of contentment, her voice almost timid. 

“You... love... me?”

“Oh darling girl... yes, yes I love you.”

Fliss murmured, kissing Lana’s forehead tenderly, smiling at the soft noise Lana let out. 

“I always loved you, little one, you just needed time to settle in, I didn’t want to push you.”

“Stay... tonight?”

“Of course.”


End file.
